Fenhwi
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Fenhwi uses the korean hangul in combination with chinese logographs. The logographs will be covered in the vocabulary, the hangul here. there are three places a consonant can occur. One is initially, this is on the beginning of a syllable. There also is medial, this is when a consonant is at the end of a syllable, but is not in the last syllable of a word. The last place is on the end of a syllable, being the last syllable of a word. the next table show the general pronounciation of every grapheme based on it's location. the cells that contain an x do not occur in the language. There are two kinds of syllables in fenhwi, ones with a final consonant, called closed syllables, and ones without a final consonant, called open syllables. The pronounciation of vowels depend on wether the syllable is open or closed. the following table shows their pronounciation in both kinds of syllables. Ordering the hangul is a done slightly "odd", to organize a syllable, you first need to group them by "general initials consonant", after that the're grouped by the vowels, after which they are grouped by the "detailed initial consonant". Finally they are grouped by final consonant. Grammar Nouns 【名词마찌】 1 the (르) leu and (리) li, also occur after consonants, this is speaker preffered, and not regular. Cases The nominative clitic is used for the subject of the sentence. The accusative clitic is used for the direct object of a sentence The genitive clitic is used to show ownership, in the case of someone/something owning something. The dative is used for the indirect object of a sentence, to whom something is given. It also can be used for a location where something is heading. The locative is used for places where something is , or where something came from. The instrumental is aplied broadly, it's mostly used for something that helps the verb to do what it's doing, but it also is used for a reason or cause. In some cases it is used for a location. Informationals the topic is used as the topic of a sentence, what is being talked about. This can replace both the subject and direct object of a sentence. But can also be the general topic of a sentence. The topic is more likely to be used instead of the nominative or accusative. The additive is a topic in combination with "also". The "and" is used to link two equal nouns(/phrases) with an equal function. Adjectives【形容词걩요찌】 Normal adjcetives are used to describe something about the noun it is in front of. Comperative adjectives are used as normal adjectives, they imply something is more .... than the other thing(s). The superlative are also used to describe nouns, they are used in the case something is the most .... . Inclusive adjectives also describe nouns, they imply that there are other possiblilities (most often translated with 'also ,,,'). in the negative form, they imply that everything else still is possible, but not what was used to describe them. verbs 【动词동찌】 general verb particles verb particles come after the conjugation. interrogative 2 : used for things like tag questions. interrogative 3 : used for amazement. the volitional form takes the place of the standard verb-ending, the verb than is conjugated using the copula. Processive verbs list of pre-conjugated processive verbs statementive verbs list of pre-conjugated statementive verbs Descriptive verbs the ni (니) and nai (나이) are unaffected by the doubling for the iterative in the plain and polite forms. They also can be altered to fit other forms of the adjective (note that the negative form of the discriptive verbs are have the same suffixes as the positive forms, this is becuase the negativeness comes from the adjective-form itself.) Copulative and existential verbs the copula itself after vowels. the copula after both consonants and vowels the copula after consonants existential verb for inanimate (objects) existential verb for animate (humans and animals) Syntax Vocabulary Personal pronouns【人词인찌】 for both the 2nd and 3rd person it's usual that you refer with a name + honorific combination instead of a pronoun. Correlatives prefixes suffixes 1 "this human" is used to redely refer to a 3rd person, as well as a weird way to refer to oneself. numerals 【数字수지】 weekdays yearmonths Example text Category:Languages